Save Me From the Dark Side
by BigFan4242
Summary: AU!Verse. Hunter Clarington is a 'new' student at Dalton Academy but is really the son of the superhero The Warbler, who after an a terrible accident passed off, leaving Hunter to try and live up to his father's footsteps. Sebastian Smythe is a boy facing his own villains at home looking for a hero, any kind of hero.
1. Chapter 1

**an- **i'm not going to lie when i said i gave up on glee this season. but slowly creeping back in i swear i fell in love when hunter clarington decided to come into place. this boy is just, wow okay i want him. he is flawless. i mean i didn't like him all too much in spectacular but wow okay.

anyways huntbastian is just perfect and after so many roleplays with them [in which i was always dominant!hunter] i've decided i need to write something. this is all spontaneous an a part of my 750 words account so i'm so sorry if it's so blah.

**disclaimer:** i don't own glee.

* * *

Hunter pursed his lips together leaning against the side of his house staring in front of him, eyes darted to the young boy walking home from what he assumed was some sort of practice. He pushed his glasses closer to his face as the boy's shoes hit the concrete in a perfect tempo, left right & left right. Hunter had already checked off the boy was in something regarding music, something that had to do with the musical world. But he wasn't particularly sure. That was another investigation for another day.

The boy's usually slicked back hair was flat and he was sweaty, a little too sweaty as Hunter saw him shiver in the Autumn weather. He pursed his lips together biting his tongue. Dear lord did he want to talk to him, say something, anything to grab the boy's attention. He wanted to talk to him about anything, from the story of their lives or whether he liked Madonna or Lady Gaga. Maybe if he liked the weather or what sport he played or what clubs he was in.

Maybe he was a tad bit a little obsessed. He wasn't sure how to describe the feelings he had for the boy living right next to him. He barely just figured his name, finding a couple of letters mailed to the wrong address. Sebastian, that was it. Sebastian Smythe. The named had rolled from his tongue and out his mouth in a fun fashion as Hunter would fumble with it, saying it over and over.

Dear lord he was obsessed.

He still had the letters. Maybe today would be a good excuse to talk to the boy, run up to him, hand the guy the letters and smile and have a little conversation with him. It wouldn't be weird, or creepy. It was just a simple gesture, being a nice neighbor he'd say. He found something that wasn't his and being the hero he was decided to return it, despite it having had been about four weeks since he found the letters from an unknown Tibby Holloway.

Part of him prayed that wasn't a secret girlfriend or something of the sorts.

Sucking in a breathing Hunter decided to get up and grab the letters carefully placed in his pocket, always in there when he knew the boy returned from practice as he readied himself to talk to him, each attempt ending in a fail. But today was a new day, a better day. And running a hand through his hair Hunter got up from leaning and ran towards Sebastian.

"Hey!"

The boy didn't respond, just kept walking. Hunter swallowed hard and stopped for a second, questioning his intentions.

"God fucking dammit!" he muttered under his breath looking at the letters in his hands. What in god's name was he doing? Obsessing over a guy he didn't exactly know but knew because he had watched him a few times from behind his window. Hunter had never felt so naive, so incontrol of his emotions or feelings in his life. But with Sebastian it was weird and it was foreign and he'd barely uttered two words to the guy and yet he wanted to have long strings of conversations with him.

Hunter stood there, thinking. If he was in his superhero form he wouldn't be this nervous, this ridiculous. He'd probably be more in control actually, more out there. The Warbler wasn't the type to just stand around being nervous and following a boy he was obviously partly interested in. But he was, and right then he was Hunter Clarington. An ordinary boy with too many conniving schemes up his sleeve and his hands clutching a letter he almost kept at the sake it belonged to the gorgeous boy constantly walking around.

Suddenly he heard footsteps in front of him, the heavy treading of breathing coming closer as he sucked in a breath lifting his head up slightly to see the face of the boy coming closer and closer. Frozen Hunter was almost going to move, turn around and take a run for it back to house and wait until the next day to continue his expedition. But instead he stood there, eyes looked up as he awaited for the boy to say something.

"Are you okay?" he asked gruffly. Hunter shrugged his shoulders and noticed Sebastian laugh softly, "I mean you're kind of just standing there I just wanted to know what you were doing because obviously you're having the time of your life."

Hunter laughed and twisted the hem of his shirt, "I uh, I wanted to give you these." he mumbled reaching out to give the boy the letters in his hands, wrinkled at the edges at the fact of his heavy grip. Sebastian took the letters and smiled nodding his head, "Thanks." was his only reply as Hunter noticed a glint of curiosity, a frustrated and maybe freaked out curiosity to why Hunter had kept the letters for so long, "I'm uh, hi I'm Sebastian, you're Hunter right?"

Hunter swallowed, "Yeah, hey."

Sebastian smiled again and nodded putting his hand out, "Yeah hey, my dad mentioned it to me a few times." he sighed and stuffed his hands into his pockets, "Do you go to McKinley or something or what?"

Hunter shook his head, "Just moved here, well I've been living in Lima for a little bit but I just came back from military school." Hunter grinned, "I'm going to Dalton."

Sebastian nodded again, "I go to Dalton, so it'll be interesting seeing you around Hunt." he told him shrugging his shoulders, "You're obviously not too bad on the eyes, maybe next time you'll bring my letters on time instead of just staring at me."

Shit.

"I-" Hunter cleared his throat as Sebastian shook his head laughing.

"Don't even try to pull the wool over my eyes." he told him before turning around beginning to head back to his house, "You're going to get eaten alive in Dalton if you don't watch out."

And with that Hunter swallowed hard, watched the boy and smiled. Tougher than he looked. The boy's scrawny body and stringy arms and legs proved to be nothing but a facade, a sort of image of innocence. But easily Sebastian proved to him he was the exact opposite.

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

**wow this is awful i'm sorry.**


	2. Chapter 2

**warning[s]:** sexual abuse

* * *

His hands were tied behind his back, body on top of the bed and his pajama pants an unusually low level. Sebastian pursed his lips together as his father's laugh echoed in the room and soon his big hands were at his face, pushing it towards the mattress as he whimpered, terrified and scared. The first time Sebastian ever showed any sign of fear to anyone.

He could feel hands, big meaty hands against his body touching him, stroking him, going inside of him. He wanted to yelp, no scream. But immediately each time he made even the slightest sound the hands covered his mouth and harsh words yelled at him to shut up or be forced to stay silent.

And for once Sebastian felt helpless, terrified actually. For once in his life he was scared. He needed someone to save him, anyone.

"Help me." was the only thing running through his head, "Please help me."


End file.
